nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Chi-Raq
"Chi-Raq" is a song by Nicki Minaj in anticipation for her third studio album, The Pinkprint which features guest vocals from rapper Lil Herb. It was produced by Vinylz, Boi-1da, and Allen Ritter. It was released as the first street single for the album on April 7, 2014, but was not on the final track list on the album. Background Minaj tweeted on April 7, 2014, to "stay up"Twitter: Stay up Retrieved April 8, 2014. and hours later released "Chi-Raq" online at her SoundCloud official account.Chi-Raq by Nicki Minaj Ft Lil Herb - SoundCloud. Retrieved April 8, 2014. Live Performances Nicki Minaj performed it live for the first time at the 2014 Power 106 Powerhouse. She has also performed it at Hot 97 Summer Jam (2014), and the BET Awards 2014. Lyrics Explicit version Ain't yellin' cut when it's shootin' time Sign up, it's recruitin' time Big wigs with a suit and tie And them big things got two inside Fuck wrong with these ho niggas? Dont do coke, I don't blow niggas I don't tell niggas, I show niggas And it's never less than like 4 niggas 4 wings and some french fries Hot sauce and ketchup nigga He tellin' and he hidin' But real niggas a still catch a nigga Cop Raris, I don't test drive em Home theaters, can't best buy him These niggas that I roll with don't let a single thing get by em King pins and them drug lords Chi-town no gun laws Broke bitches that talk shit, now them the bitches I stunt for Malcolm X daughter came at me Lookin' ass niggas ain't happy Rolled out with some Latin Kings And some eses in them plain khakis Smack bitches, no smack cam Closed fists, no back hands Pop pussy on a hand stand They suckin' dick like it's band camp Call Web and then call Nitty Queens niggas in it's all hoodies Kidnappin' and then rob niggas Call D-Roc for a biggie Pussy ass lil rap niggas I fucked with real trap niggas Pop star, icon but I send niggas come snatch niggas I'm with EBK, you on EBT Got a black nine, call it BET School niggas get a GED And I tease niggas make em B.E.G Got a money fetish, I'ma fly to Venice Got a big house I can play some tennis Lil Herb, what's good? I'm a bad bitch and I fuck good Know a couple niggas that's down to ride for a homicide When it's drama time Run up on a nigga with the llamas flyin' Leave his loved ones all traumatized One-fifty I'm really wit' it I'll drop his ass and then forget it I'm the man round my side of town Might see a bitch and forget I hit it I'm a young nigga I be gettin' money Take your bitch from you And these niggas get no respect I'ma stay 100 till I'm 6 under Matter fact I gotta keep it 150 For every nigga that's gon' come with me I'm on rock block with a new semi and a blue Bentley and do 160 Smoke a lot a of weed Like fuck gimmicks, put a dutch in me Got a 40 on me, I don't trust any And if any nigga ever try to end me I'ma die shooting prayin' God forgive me You too busy hating you can't get no paper, why are y'all so silly? Straight killers I can call so many I don't love no bitches but my mom, my sister, my gun and Nicki I'm in Hollywood came from Kingston Food Shorties standin' in the streets with tools Where I'm from we don't play no games Ain't no April fools, you will make the news Where I hang we don't say no names If you talk to cop I stay away from you Keep your mouth shut in them investigations You'll be out the station in a day or two Dedication and a little patience Leave the domination on my way to greatness Don't put yourself up in a situation Puttin' my relations in your conversations Shoot a opposition with no hesitation You get my position then you better take it Know some young bulls from a while back Tryna leave the game but they never made it I got old shit, killin' your shit On a couple tracks I just never played it Pussy nigga you don't want war I got old clips bitch I'm Baron Davis Pussy nigga you don't want war I got old clips bitch I'm Baron Davis Know a couple niggas that's down to ride for a homicide When it's drama time Run up on a nigga with the llamas flyin' Leave his loved ones all traumatized One-fifty I'm really wit' it I'll drop his ass and then forget it I'm the man round my side of town Might see a bitch and forget I hit it Gang, gang, gang shit man you already know how I'm rocking man. This is G Herbo shout out Nicki Minaj you know man. SB just gave me the nine with the green beam, just give me the green light. Letting niggas have it man we pulling up anywhere wetting shit man. Got 50s in them Tecs, 50s in them Macs man, 30s in them Glocks. 17 shot Berettas all that shit man. Sawed offs, pumps man what you want? How you want it, where you want, when you want it man, lets get it. And I ride dolo from state to state even when I ain't 150 man Chiraq all the way to Queens, lets get it Uh-huh I always got a trick up my sleeve. I might give you a new trick every week till this album drop, I don't know. I figured they want some more, I'ma give you some more. Ask Web if I wasn't taking them trips, with 'em nigga! Chea! }} Young Money References Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Street singles Category:2014